


Always and Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst (sort of), Bottom!Sam, Comforting!Sam, M/M, Mentioned Bottom!Dean, Rimming, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, hurt!Dean, mentioned top!sam, plot in my smut, smut in my plot, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean?!” Sam sat up, shocked as anything as his brother shut down completely. Sam wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders and pulled Dean’s head against his chest. Sam could feel the wreckage of Dean’s muscles underneath his skin as the blond hid his face in Sam’s lap. “Dean, what’s wrong? Are you okay?!” For a moment, Sam thought society's views were finally eating at his older brother, until he thought to the make out sessions, and the cuddling. It couldn’t be that.</p><p>“S-Sammy, I can’t.” Dean mumbled against Sam’s stomach, and Sam finally got it. He understood. Dean didn’t give a flying shit about societies remarks or opinions, he cared about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

“ **I want you inside of me**.”

“What?” Dean spoke, the hamburger he had positioned at his mouth started to lose it’s importance as he set it down on the paper plate. It was one of those moments where you think you heard something so _out of character_ from someone, something so _absurd_ that you think you’ve misheard. The summer sun shone through the curtains as a moment of silence passed.

Sam avoided eye contact as he poked the croutons on his garden salad.  “I know we, like, _us_ , have only been going on for four months… But I really would like to try this… You heard the first time I said it...” Sam looked up, seeing concern on Dean’s face. “I know you’re scared but I really want this. I did academic research, and Dad won’t be back for at least five days. Please….? I want you _inside me_ , Dean.”

“...” Dean rubbed his eyes and mouth, consulting the pros and cons of the situation. “Sammy, listen I… I can’t hurt you like that. We’ve already been through this, Sam.” Dean paused, and remembered the first time they almost connected. Dean was going to top, his member already out with Sam prepared in missionary--a loving face that looked up at him. Dean broke down, which was the first time he’s ever cried in front of anyone. ‘ _Don’t hurt Sam. Don’t hurt Sam. Don’t hurt Sam._ ’ Repeating in his head, like a mantra or a principal that was woven into Dean’s soul. _Keep Sam safe_. There was an unspoken rule that night, Dean just couldn’t do it, so Sam would top after that. This rule was absolute, until today. “I thought I was disgusting and gross for my entire life I just can’t do that I can’t hurt yo--”

“Dean, please don’t say that.” Sam got up and crouched in front of his brother, running his slim fingers over the stubble on the twenty year old’s face. “I love you, Dee. Nothing will change that. And it won't hurt, I promise. There's a bundle of nerves in the butt that acts like a g-spot. So it's exactly like with women.” Sam cupped Dean's face in between his hands and rested his forehead against Dean's. "I love you so much."

Dean rested his hand on top of Sam’s, a sigh passed his lips as he pressed Sam’s hand closer to his face. “I can’t hurt you, that’s why I can’t do that.” Dean dragged his calloused thumb over the backside of his sixteen year old brother’s hands. “I just… can’t. I’m sorry.” Dean wasn’t looking in Sam’s eyes, and the teen sighed and stood up, then pulled the hand towards the bed. Dean looked him in the eyes as Sam fell back onto the bed, his hazelnut hair bouncing as he fell onto the hotel mattress.

“I don’t want to hurt you either Dean, so I won’t pressure you into anything. But I just wanted to be honest... C’mere.” Sam outstretched his lanky arm as Dean smiled and crawled on top of the bed and into Sam’s arms. Usually when the Winchesters cuddled the positions would be reversed, but today was a critical day, Dean needed support right now. “I know that you think of me as the girl, if we do do this thing… but pressure works both ways and I really don’t want to do it like _that_ unless you do.”

There was silence, and Sam ran his fingers through short dirty-blond hair until Dean broke the silence.

“You said ‘ _do-do_ ’”

: : :

 

Summer passed, then autumn, then winter, along with Dean’s birthday. The spring had a beautiful feel to it, Dean had turned twenty one--and now he could drink in bars legally. May second had rolled around quicker than usual, John was off on another hunt and left the boys alone in another town; in another motel.

Sam was sprawled out over the motel bed, waiting for Dean to return with birthday pie and dinner. Nothing was on the television, nor on the radio, so the younger Winchester stared at the ceiling in thought. He thought back to the first time they were almost one, how Dean broke down in tears, how he shook and shook--his freckles almost jumping off of his moonlight skin.

: : :

__

_“Dean?!” Sam sat up, shocked as anything as his brother shut down completely. Sam wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders and pulled Dean’s head against his chest. Sam could feel the wreckage of Dean’s muscles underneath his skin as the blond hid his face in Sam’s lap. “Dean, what’s wrong? Are you okay?!” For a moment, Sam thought society's views were finally eating at his older brother, until he thought to the make out sessions, and the cuddling. It couldn’t be that._

__

_“S-Sammy, I can’t.” Dean mumbled against Sam’s stomach, and Sam finally got it. He understood. Dean didn’t give a flying shit about societies remarks or opinions, he cared about Sam._

__

_“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Sam laid down, Dean’s head still pressed against his stomach as Sam sheltered his older brother, curling into a ball as he whispered comfort on the back of Dean’s neck. The motel room looked blue in the moonlight that streamed through the white curtains. “I love you, I love you so so so much Dean.”_

__

_“I’m so sorry, Sam.” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, and pulled his hips closer as he nuzzled against Sam’s stomach, as the younger could feel tears against his belly._

__

_“No no no, Dean. It’s okay. I’m great, Dean. I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. I love you. You could never hurt me.” Sam repeated against the shaking freckles along Dean’s back. Blond hair tickled Sam’s chest subtly, and as soon as Dean’s breath regulated Sam allowed himself to fall asleep._

 

: : :

 

Sam was brought back to the present with a shut of the door. “Ooh what’d cha get me?” Sam sat up on the bed, and edged off of it.

“You, wait over there shrimp and wait.” Dean huffed, and Sam thought back to that night and now. His attitude that night, Sam always thought, was apart the _real_ Dean. A sliver that was ignored, beaten and hated.

It was passion.

Not lustful passion, nor the passion that’s related to work or jobs. No, nothing like that--we’re speaking less of a **brandy** , and more of a **fine wine**. This emotion was _soul-woven_. This passion was _pure_. It had no ulterior motives nor corruption. A protective passion, that Dean saw this as weakness. He stored it away so long it morphed into pain and sadness, guilt and stress.

“What are you thinking about? I’ve been callin’ you for the past five minutes.” Dean eyed Sam from the kitchenette, as Sam shook his head slightly. Dean chuckled and tapped his lips with his index finger, pad-down.

“Sorry, I’m just spacing out today.” Sam walked over and pecked Dean a kiss on the lips. “What’d you get?” Sam asked, eyeing the paperbag Dean was hiding behind his back.

“Alright, sit down.” Dean gestured towards the sofa-chair and Sam did so, slightly confused.

“Uhhm, what’s up?”

“So, uh, remember what you asked me to do a year ago…?” Dean hesitated and pulled a tube out of the bag, his face slightly turning red. “I-I think I can do that today… Only if you still want to.”

Sam was floored, his bones jittery and his skin crawling with anticipation. “YES! I, uh, mean yes I want to do it. Right now.”

Dean smiled and got up, dropping the brown paper bag onto the plastic tiled floor.

: : :

“D-DEAN!” Sam’s voice echoed throughout the motel, as Sam lost complete control over his loud mewls. Dean was already use to the effect of Sam’s loud moans, the youngest was even the loudest between the two even when they did top. Sam clawed at Dean’s short hair, which pulled a grunt out of the oldest that vibrated through his tongue as Sam let out another moan. “P-plea--ahhhhng! Please, Dean I’m ready please! I need you inside me right now.” Sam whispered, his voice almost completely worn out from just rimming. Dean kissed up Sam’s stomach, dropping hickeys along the slightly tanned skin until he reached Sam’s neck. Dean dragged his hot tongue over Sam’s collarbone, along the hollow of his neck up to the bolt of his jaw as Sam begged him to fuck him. Dean sealed Sam’s lips with a kiss, as they both moaned into each other's mouths. Dean broke the kiss, and Sam readjusted himself by spreading his legs wider for Dean. The older uncapped the lid of the lube, and smeared the liquid all around and inside Sam’s hole. Dean felt the painful erection press against his lover’s thigh as he slowly fingered until he was up to three fingers. Sam’s loud moans were barely scraping his conscious mind as he prepared Sam, so this wouldn’t hurt.

“Dee, **_please_**. Oh god I’m losing my **mind**... _nhgg_!” Sam’s grip on Dean’s biceps woke him from his concentration as he quickly squirted the cold lube against his member.

“Do you still want to do this…?”

“ **Yes** , please **_oh god yes_**.” Sam bit his lip, and Dean leaned over and kissed his love with every ounce of love he still had left in him. Sam moaned out as Dean poked his entrance, and Sam slid his hands down Dean’s body until they rested firmly against his hips. Dean broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Sam’s shoulder as Sam’s hands guided him deeper inside of Sam. Dean didn’t move unless Sam’s hands did, Dean wouldn’t hurt his Sammy.

: : :

Sam woke up against movements, he was startled until he smelled Dean. “Is it okay for me to give you a bath…? I heard in a magazine that’s what I’m supposed to do.” Sam nodded, his eyes still closed. “Sam, could you please consent with words…?” Sam opened an eye and smiled tiredly.

“Consent…? You wanna go round three?” Dean huffed and smiled as Sam closed his eyes again.

Sam kept his eyes closed as Dean lifted him up (Sam noticed Dean was fully clothed and showered),  and navigated him to the candlelight bathroom and set Sam into the bathtub. Dean took one arm after the other and washed it properly, then returned it to the lavender scented water. Sam felt completely relaxed as Dean did this. Dean then moved to wash Sam’s chest and stomach then gently shook Sam awake.

“Here, I’m guessing you want to do the rest.” Dean handed Sam the cloth as he nodded towards Sam’s lower half.

“I can’t, it hurts.” Sam smiled as a streak of pain flashed over his features, after he tried to move the cloth towards his entrance. Dean grimaced and Sam caught where this was going. “It’s not because of you, Dean. I know you think it’s your fault but let’s not think about it like that.” Sam smiled as he reached for Dean’s face, and Dean closed in. “Think about it like responsability. Like you have the power to respond to the situation. I get that you have guilt, Dean. I understand that but I love you so so so so much. You need to stop hurting yourself.”

“Sam…” Dean inched closer to Sam’s lips, his plush mouth opened smalley. Sam smiled against the kiss, and Dean smiled too.

In that moment, they both swore to never hide their love from themselves, or each other. The love between Dean and Sam Winchester was pure, and long-lasting. Regardless of what anyone told them, the Winchester boys are inseparable.

**  
  
**

**Always and Forever.**

 


End file.
